Olive slime
| size2e = Small | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Small | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Blindsight (60') | activecycle = Any | diet = Scavenger | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Subterranean, moist | height = | length = 4' radius | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = Monstrous plant-life | distinctions = Olive tinted, ooze | based = | first = Monster Manual II 1st edition }} An olive slime was a rare and dangerous ooze that would drop onto its victims from above. Description Olive slimes were related to green slimes, but grew whilst clinging to ceilings. They were larger and more dangerous than their green slime cousins, and preferred moister areas. Olive slimes glistened but maintained a dirty green sludgy appearance. They were unintelligent slimes, but could thrive due to their numerous immunities. Combat These slimes were very sensitive to their surroundings, and could sense the vibrations of creatures below them. Once they felt such vibrations, they could release their tendrils and drop down onto a victim. The victim's armor didn't hinder the slime's ability to deal damage. As with many other slimes, contact with olive slime would cause a numbing poison to infect the victim. The olive slime poison would spread over the victim's body and the slime's parasitic tendrils fed upon the host. The feeding process would begin to affect the victim's brain and take over their body. If the victim was unable to get rid of the slime, they would transform into some sort of vegetable creature, where their skin and muscle tissue would be replaced. Once the metamorphosis of the host was complete, they would become an olive slime creature. Once the olive slime had fully converted the host, there was little hope of recovery, short of a limited wish spell. Olive slimes were only harmed by the elements of cold and fire, as well as acid. The only other thing that could harm such slimes was a remove disease spell. In addition to this, spells that impeded plants would also work on such slimes, apart from spells such as entangle, which the oozes could easily slip out of. Ecology They formed colonies and appeared in groups of one to four. Olive slimes fed on whatever vegetables, animals, and even metallic substances they could find. Olive slimes were the opposite of green slimes, in that when they encountered each other, their attacks would neutralize the other. Origin Some scholars theorized that olive slimes were a subspecies of green slimes that had been transformed by exposure to sickstone. Others claimed that they originated from the Abyss, as they were dangerous ooze-like plants, so could have come from Juiblex's realm. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Icewind Dale * Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster * Icewind Dale II References Connections Category:Slimes